Teenagers
by Italian Fluff
Summary: It was quite odd actually. On the first day of school she had gotten in 2 cats fights, almost drown, developed fanboys, and gotten the biggest playboy in the school to give her his jacket. Wow, Laguna Beach kicks ass. SasuSaku & co. REWRITTEN!
1. The Girl Next Door

**A/N: I'm rewritting this story! I'm pretty sure I'm just going to do AU stories from now on, because I've lost faith in the manga and anime of our beloved Naruto... and sorry for not updating! I died. But was resurrected by my trusted minions of YouTube! BAHAHAHA! :D Anyway, this is a majorly improved version of the original. If you have already read all the chapters I have out, reread them! I'm gonna change the plot around a lot and hopefully it will be more funny and detailed. Mmkay? Giggidy gigg...**

**-IT Fluff**

. : T e e n a g e r s : .

**. : C h a p t e r O n e : . **

. : T h e G i r l N e x t D o o r : .

We all have our boiling points, in which are usually effected by our tolerance to life. Some are rather high, which usually result in back handing one another. But then there are others, like Sakura Haruno's, that are rather low. All through her life since she was maybe 12, her mother had had a new boyfriend every week and about a new husband every year. And now she had gotten used to it and realized there was nothing she could do.

Staying true to her pattern, her Mother was onto her 4th marriage, not counting her original father. And do to the fact that married people usually, hm, you know, live with each other, they were all now conveniently located in front of a moving truck on the coast of the Pacific Ocean.

Sakura had, since birth, been the average urban girl. Being born in New York was where her story began, then 4 years later she moved to Tokyo for her dad's job transfer. Then as of now, the pink haired girl found herself back in the states in the rich and well known city of Laguna Beach. It was amazing to be here, she knew that. Years ago her and her mother were fighting to keep the electricity in their house running. And now they were moving into this rich place where the beautiful people roamed.

She couldn'y help but inwardly point out the fact that the house she was stationed in front of was bigger than all the others she lived; by a long stretch too. She didn't know why. Wait. Scratch that. She knew EXACTLY why. With her Mom's recent promotion and step-Dad's owning of a major car dealership, she could smell the millions they now had within their grasp. It was finally time to put her, or more-so their, riches to work. Sure the stated situation sounds amazing, but the whole unbelievable feeling of self gratitude has a tendency to evaporate when you're forced to unpack your pack rat for a Mother's stuff.

With a sigh, the 16 year old hiked up the dry wall ramp that was attached to the back of the open U-haul truck. She was dressed in a dark denim mini skirt and a beige tube top from Abercrombie with a pair of American Eagle flip flops. Her mid back length layered pink hair danced around her shoulders and bounced with her movement with the small volumizing curls she had taken time to filter in that morning She entered the truck and boxes towered before her small 5 feet 4 inch figure and the smell of dust and cardboard filled the air. Sakura began to walk forward, but was stopped by a hard substance. Thus she conveniently fell flat on her face into a pile of hard boxes. She just laid there for a second, her pink hair barely visible through the brown that surrounded her. A muffled groan was then heard as she shifted among the cardboard.

"Whats the point?" She sighed as she sat up and pulled the boxes away from her. She looked ahead to see what had tripped her, only to find, guess what? A pink whale with carrot shoved up it's ass? That would make a good YouTube video, but no. Another one of the demons that were stacked all around her had tripped her and caused this inconvenience.

A box.

Sakura picked up the little demon and was about to stomp out of the truck, but she stopped in her tracks as she saw an angel looking at her as if she was an alien. His jet black shaggy hair danced around his forehead and onyx eyes, which were for some reason boring into her, as her breath hitched in her throat. He then squinted as if he was trying to see her better.

"U-uh..." She scrambled for words as her eyes made contact with his. Inner Sakura immediately went into fan girl mode and began fanticising about what he could, and hopefully would say:  
"Are you for real?"

"You have gorgeous eyes."

and

"Does it hurt? You must have just fallen from Heaven."

And BAM! Poor Sakura Haruno was sold just like that, even though the words that were about to filter out of the boy's mouth, were the exact opposite of her inner self's interpretations.

"Are you partially retarded?" He questioned her. A record screech was mentally heard as Sakura blinked her emerald eyes.

"E-excuse me?" Again she was having issues with her wording. He stood up straight as his eyes opened fully again.

"Never mind. You answered my question." He stated, all while his face stayed stoic and pale. Words to say... words to say... what words did she learn in Kindergarten? She couldn't remember. Oh wait!

"W-w-what?" She managed to stutter out. The boys back had been facing her for the past few seconds of silence, but he now turned back around to face her.

"I said: Are. You. Par. Tia. Lly. Re. Tar. Ded? Habla english? Seniorita?" He spit at her. Inner Sakura went into seizure mode. Words? Words? How do you reply to an angel calling you partially retarded yet looking so innocent at the same time? WORDS PLEASE? Finally a phrase she said all to often popped into her head.

"I'm sorry." She practically threw them up, and regret immediately flowed through her vains. She then thought for a second. _'Am I partically retarded? God Sakura! Get ahold of yourself!"_

He gave her that alien look again, and she just stood there.

"Alright. I'll try and speak your native language... eres Ami Haruno?" He asked her in **Spanish**, when she was **American **and spoke **English**. No espanol!This frustrated her. Not only the Spanish, but the fact that her mother, this Ami in which he was speaking, was 45! She was 16. Now Inner Sakura was pissed. Sure she wanted to lick chocolate off this guy's face, but she also wanted to break it in at the same time.

"Sorry _senor. _I'm Sakura. Maybe you should do that freaky squinty thingy more often so you can see straight." She almost yelled at him. He blinked for a second, but he didn't look the slightest taken aback by her comment.

"Sorry. I guess I should look for someone with _less_ wrinkles..." He bit back at her in a rather ugly satirical tone. Sakura scrunched up her button nose and glared. She was about to begin cussing the boy out when a cheery voice rang across the yard.

"Sakuraaaaaaa-hime!" Her Mom, the woman they were arguing about her not being, called. "You can't be flirting with the neighbor boy yet! I get first dibs!" Sakura was sure that the whole neighbor, no, the continent, heard her. Ami, who was a pretty looking woman with blonde hair and green eyes jogged up to the truck and stood next to Sasuke.

"Um, Mrs. Haruno?" He questioned her with his eyebrows rasied.

"Yes?" She cooed at him and swayed as she oggled at him.

"My Mom wanted me to bring this to you..." He drifted off as he held out an expensive bottle of wine. She blinked at it then raised an eyebrow.

"And she wanted me to also tell you..." He was about to continue, but was interrupted by a loud screech.

"Damn it Sasuke! Don't beat around the bush! Ami! Sexy party time!" A black haired woman shouted as she popped out of a bush that was next to their driveway with a spatula.

Ami blinked and eyed the woman. The realization hit the blonde like a bat to the head.

"Mikotooooo! SEXY FRIEND!" Sakura's mother shouted and sprinted across the yard. The two women met in a bear hug and fell over onto the asphalt. Both Sakura and the boy she was guessing was Sasuke stared at them like they were insane. They rolled around then departed and begin a slightly civilized conversation.

"What have you been doing for the past 20 years?" Mikoto questioned as they sat on the drive way.

"Making babies! How about you?!" Ami yelled. She was too excited to talk in a calm tone.

"Same here!" The black haired woman yelled back. They both high fived each other and laughed.

"So we're having a sexy party?" Ami questioned her with a wide smile.

"Hell yeah! I got kegs in the basement!" Mikoto replied. They both squeeled and ran into the house next to theirs. Sakura blinked in awe. Had that just happened? It was now whale with a carrot up it's ass, but it was still pretty odd...

"Are you ready?" Sasuke actually spoke to her in a none rhetorical tone. She looked at him.  
"Um... for what?" She asked him with an eyebrow raised. He turned around the face her.

"Paying for the gas it's going to take to drive both of our families to the hospital." He stated, not even a drop of sarcasm in his voice.

Sakura shivvered. What the hell are you talking about? Not at the thought of her parents being hurt! Silly goose! She's worried about the fact she's going to be broke!

$4.50 a gallon? Are you friggin KIDDING me?

--- Hours Later… About 8 pm…

"OMG Mikoto! George Clooney is SO hot!"Ami yelled with her words slurred while looking at Rolling Stone magazine, which happened to have George Clooney on the front. Her speech was horribly slurred as she oggled at the man.

"Eh, he's ok." Mikoto replied with a wine glass between her fingers, also drunk like Ami. "You wanna know who's really hot?" The Uchiha woman asked. Ami nodded.

"Tom CRUISE." Mikoto answered with a creepy smirk plastered on her lips.

"NO way! Tom Cruise is an evil egotistical jerk who molests bunny rabbits!" The blonde objected. Her new husband, Dave, spat out his Mike's Hard Lemonade.

"Molests rabbits?" He questioned. Fugaku, Mikoto's husband and Sasuke's dad, just raised and eyebrow. Sakura couldn't even hear their disembodied conversation do to the fact she was inside her home watching Dr.90210 on E!.

"Yeshh!" Ami boasted with the Rolling Stones magazine to her chest. Sasuke just shook his head.

"How about you guys do something, um, I don't know... productive?" He suggested in an annoyed tone. Mikoto blinked.

"Good idea, my son thingy! BEAR CHUGGGGG!" She shouted and began to gulp down her Budweiser.

5 minutes and many beers later...

"What do we want?" Ami asked through a red blow horn.

"WAFFLES!" Her husband Dave, Mikoto, and Fugaku shouted.

"When do we want them?" The Haruno woman shouted from the top of a table, her words more slurred than the last time. A sane person would have told her to get off because she was going to pass out at any moment. But then again people; the key word is SANE here.

"NOW!" The group chorused.

"Catch me butter cup, I'm flying to the gas station where the hill billies roam and slutty whores bone!" Ami whaled with Tequila in hand and fell off the table in slow motion. Dave ran towards her.

"Don't worry sugar lumps! I'll catch you and you're hill billy pig too!" He yelled. Dave was actually quite close to catching the woman, but it was too,

'_thump'_

late.

Ami laid on the ground for a few seconds, face down into the green grass of her backyard. Finally she sat up with a stoic expression. She looked at her wrist, which was broken in a fashion so that the tips of her finger nails her touching the back of her arm and the bone looked very disoriented. She stared and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, that's not supposed to bend that way." She came to the conclusion.

"You're like, elastic girl!" Mikoto whaled. Ami smiled and jumped up.

"Hell yeah!" She shouted.

"Oh yeah! My wife's a super hero!" Dave whaled. Fugaku glared.

"Mikoto, jump off the table and get super powers now." The brown haired man ordered.

"Okay!" Mikoto chirped and did as told.

'_thump' _And soon Mikoto and Ami both had horribly fractured dislocated arms and were self proclaimed super heroes.

---

Sakura sat alone and quiet on the leather couch as she eyed the flat plasma screen TV in front of her. The sound of a doctor talking about a face lift was the only thing heard in the room, until...

"I am woman! Hear me roar!" They chorused.

"Go elastic girl!" Dave whaled. Sakura looked at the glass door that lead outside for a moment. Sasuke then walked up to it and slid it open. He poked his head in.

"Get your wallet. I need that gas money." He stated, then popped out and shut the door. He left without another word.

"Shit..." Sakura mumbled and reached in the pocket of her jean skirt. She found her wallet then walked outside.

What she found was truly an odd scene. Fugaku had a lamp shade on his head and was wondering around singing Brittney Spears songs.

"Womanizerr, womanizerr, woman woman woman... I FERGOTTEDED THE REST!" He shouted.

Mikoto was running around singing with Ami. Ami was singing with Mikoto and screaming 'Let's have a wet t-shirt contest!' and was damn close to being topless. Then Dave was chasing after Ami and chugging down more beer while yelling "Spider pig! Spider pig! Does what ever a..!" Then he abruptly burped.

Ami stopped in her tracks and stared at Sakura. She smiled.

"Hey Sakura! Look! I'm elastic girl!" She whaled and showed Sakura her hand. Mikoto did the same.

"Same here Sasuke! You should be proud of you're Mom!" Mikoto yelled. Sakura's eyes widened. Sasuke just sighed and shook his head.

"Mom! You're not elastic woman!" She shouted and ran to the blonde haired drunk. Ami glared as Sakura picked up her broken wrist.

"For once miss special ed here right." Sasuke agreed.

"You're just jealous because you don't have super powers!" Ami yelled at the teens.

"Mom. You broke you're wrist. Same with you Mikoto." Sakura sighed.

"Oh really? Prove it!" Ami challenged. Sakura groaned out a 'fine' and flicked Ami's wrist. "OW!" She whaled.

"See?" Sakura mocked.

"So what if I did? " Ami replied with a pissed of look on her face. She was refusing to make eye contact.

"Since Sakura's paying me, we're taking you two to the hospital." Sasuke cut in and picked up his mother bridal style.

"Let go of me Sasuke Uchiha! This instant or you're grounded!" Mikoto yelled and slapped Sasuke's arm.

---

Finally the group of 6 arrived back in the neighborhood after a long trip to the hospital. Both Mothers had to have their wrist relocated and will have to have casts on for 3 and a half months. Sasuke and Sakura had already departed and were now at their homes.

Sakura slammed the door to her disorganized bedroom and lied on her bed that still had no frame do to the fact it was still in the storage truck. So all she would be sleeping on is a mattress with sheets.

She let out a groan as she recognized tomorrow was the first day of school. Not even having the patience to pick out an outfit, sleep had soon enveloped the girl in sleep with dreams filled with drunken Ami's and Mikoto's everywhere.

---

'_Beep!'_

'_Beep!'_

'_Beep!'_

"Go away…" Sakura growled and rolled over on her side. It was that damn alarm clock again.

'_Beep!'_

'_Groan.'_

'_Beep!'_

'_Louder Groan.'_

'_Beep!'_

"Fuck you, you piece of worthless shit!" Sakura whaled and picked up her alarm clock and threw it up against the wall. Alarm clocks had always antagonized her.

Sakura managed to slump down her long case of stairs and into the kitchen. Her parents were likely still on a hangover and were asleep. It was so predictable.

It wasn't till 15 minutes later had Sakura sat down with her breakfast had she noticed the time. It was her first day of high school, and it started in 15 minutes.

---

~ SYLH

(See You Later, Hoe.)

**A/N: So that's the rewritten and revised edition of Teenagers: Chapter One – The Girl Next Door. So it pretty much has the same idea, but at the same time it doesn't. I really got lazy halfway into this and stopped changing a lot of it. So the whole drunk sexy party part is almost identical from before. Please review! I'll be updating soon since I'm resurrected. :) After I revise the other chapters too, of course. I think Sasuke is a lot more in character too, give me your opionions on that as well please!**

**I lizove my reviewers.**

**They are sexy beasts!!!**

**-IT Fluff**


	2. Talking Boobs

-1 . : T e e n a g e r s : .

**. : C h a p t e r T w o : .**

. : T a l k I n g B o o b s : .

As you might have heard, Sakura Haruno's life had never gone to well. However, it was not that fact that matters in this story. For the young pink haired teen, this week had been the worst out of her completely horrible life. It had all started last night with her Mom and step dad getting drunk with their neighbors, the Uchihas. Both Sakura's mother Ami and her neighbor Sasuke's mother Mikoto had become self-proclaimed "super heroes" and broken their fragile wrists. After a stressful night of many profanities and thrown objects, Sasuke and Sakura made it out of the ER with their parents. In addition, you thought that was chaotic? Psht. That's nothing!

The morning after that had been Sakura's first day at Laguna Beach California High School. Nevertheless, lucky for her, when she got up, she had only 15 minutes to get there. And after getting ready and splashing some make up on, she headed outside to get in her car and drive there. And to her surprise, someone was already in it.

There in her red convertible she found Mark, her mother's new husband, sprawled across the back seat of her car with about 15 wine and rum bottles broken around him. He had an empty one in his hand. And that's where we find ourselves in this crackish plot. Just a slight warning, this is very odd. And I just ask that Johnny Depp not sue my poor soul. You will see why in a second…

Sakura's emerald eye twitched as she watched the drooling person in front of her. Some one up there hadn't liked her so much these past few days. Mark's blue eyes fluttered open and he lifted up his green tinted face. He blinked a few times.

"Eh. Sakura. Did you take my rum?" He asked with a drowsy tone.

"No Mark. I didn't take your rum." She replied, or should I say growled. Mark let out an exasperating sigh.

"Damn it." He cursed and laid his head back on the leather seats. "The rum. Why is the rum **always **gone?" He whined. (A/N: And that is why I ask that Johnny Depp not sue me!) Sakura sighed and walked over to the red car.

"Out." She demanded. He gave her a questioning look. "Out." She repeated. Mark shook his head and closed his eyes.

"Not now Sakura. Mark needs his beddy bye time." And soon the **full-grown adult **was off to sleep occasionally mumbling things about buttercups and singing the lyrics to Brittney Spear's new song 'Give Me More.'

Finally, the pink haired Haruno was fed up with the retaliation from her step dad. She opened the door to the back seat and grabbed Mark's leg. She pulled once. But he didn't budge. Her face turned red as she tried again. And then the blood flowed back to her face once she let go.

"Damn it Mark! How much do you weigh?!" She shouted. The only reply she got was the pop of the brown haired man's snot bubble. Sakura let out a sigh and took a step back. Mark wasn't fat, but he was built with a lot of muscle. And muscle weighs more than fat.

"I don't know how you can live with that drunken bastard." A dark monotone voice sounded from behind her. Immediatley her pink eyebrows knitted and she turned around with a frown plastered on her face, a low growl escaped her throat.

"You." She breathed, trying not to scream.

Sakura was now face to face with the man she had hated all of her life. Her father. A brown eyed red haired man scooted closer to her.

"Oh Sakura! I thought you would be happy to see me!" He chuckled.

"Well you thought wrong." She retorted. A smirk grazed his lean face.

"Your Mom called me. I'm the one driving you to school." Her Dad added. Now the pink haired girl's face was filled with confusion.

"Why?" She asked.

"Your bastard for a step dad doesn't look like he's gonna move anytime soon." Both of their eyes followed over to Mark. Damn Sakura hated to admit it, but he was right. "And your Mother can't drive because of her accident." Sakura just nodded. "And I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to ride in the car with me." He pointed to the vehicle behind him.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened. Behind the red haired man was a white car with blue writing on it that read,

'Laguna Beach Police Departmet.' And to think for awhile she had forgotten her father was the police chief here.

"Whatever." She said and picked up her Gucci purse she had dropped on her driveway while trying to pull Mark out of her car.

"Don't I atleast get a thank you?" Her dad asked.

"Why thank you police chief Haru, it's an honor." She said with so much sarcasm in her voice it made Haru flinch.

"It's Dad to you Sakura." He corrected. Sakura let out a groan and muttered something incoherent.

"I bet by the end of the day I will dis-own myself and go on a killing ramapge." To be exact.

---

"So Sakura, how's your Mom?" Haru asked, trying to start a conversation, Sakura merely sighed and reached for something in her purse. When her hand came out it revealed an I-phone in which she had shuga bugs attached to. She touched music and came on her favorite song. The pink haired teen was trying to block out her father as much as possible. (A/N: Insert song 'Music is my Boyfriend by Skye Sweetnam.)

**Bang, Boom, The beat  
My baby is the bang, the boom, the beat**

Bang, Boom, The beat  
My baby is the bang, the boom, the beat

The song echoed through her ears as Sakura nodded her head with the beat. Her Dad just glared at her and continued to drive. The red haired man tried to think of anything to say to get her attention. Then he remembered he had Sakura's kitten at his house.

**Bang, Boom, The beat  
My baby is the bang, the boom, the beat**

My boyfriend is music  
My boyfriend is music  
Yeah,  
Music is my boyfriend  
He never takes the pressure off

"Oy Sakura, I found out your land lord lets you have cats in your house." Haru spoke. Immediately Sakura ripped the ear buds out and smiled.   
"Really?!" She yelled. He nodded.

"We can go get Miko now if you want." He laughed. Sakura nodded and popped the buds back in her ears. Her dad took a left turn and headed towards his house.

"But seriously Sakura, how is your Mom doing?" Haru restated his question from earlier.

"Fine, considering when you guys devorced you took all of our money, and we were stuck living in a trailer for 3 years. Until Mom got a promotion at her job and we had money again." She snarled.

**My boyfriend is music  
My boyfriend is music  
Yeah,  
Music is my boyfriend  
He never takes the pressure off**

na, na, na,

Hello  
the beat says hello  
He knows I'm gonna follow  
My headphones are on-a  
His low wind is thumpin'  
Just me and him bumpin'  
The walls they are watchin'  
I'm turing red blushin'  
You know that 

"Honey, you know I regret that." He spoke and put his hand on hers. In return Sakura slapped it and turned her face away.

**I don't need no silly boys  
I just need my boyfriend**  
**I don't need no silly boys  
I just need my boyfriend  
Don't you know  
Don't you know that**

My boyfriend is bang, the boom, the beat  
He's beatin' down the door to get to me  
Yeah music is the shock, the shake, the shit  
The needle in the groove, the grind, the grit  
My boyfriend is music

"Nice time to start being a father, Haru." She said. And continued listening to her music.

"What do I have to do to prove I'm sorry." Her Dad asked with desperation in his voice. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up and drive." Sakura spoke angerly.

**My boyfriend is music**  
**My boyfriend is music  
Yeah,  
Music is my boyfriend  
He never takes the pressure off**

My boyfriend is music  
My boyfriend is music  
Yeah,  
Music is my boyfriend  
He never takes the pressure off

Get up to go shower  
I'm dancing for hours  
He knows the way I like it  
He knows just how I want it  
He sees my hips swayin'  
The moment beats layin'  
It's inside my body  
My boyfriends a hottie  
You know that

"We're here." Haru's voice sounded once they arrived at his house. Sakura jumped out of the car and ran to the door. Once she opened it, and orange tiny kitten that could fit in your palm came into view.

"MIKO!!!!" Sakura squealed and picked up the kitten into a loose embrace. (A/N: Miko's an Abyssinian.) After a long 20 seconds of hugging Sakura lifted up her rist and eyed her watch.

"Shit! DAD! WE GOTTA GO!" She whaled and ran back to the car with Miko in her hands.

**I don't need no silly boys  
I just need my boyfriend  
I don't need no silly boys  
I just need my boyfriend  
Don't you know  
Don't you know that**

My boyfriend is bang, the boom, the beat  
He's beatin' down the door to get to me  
Yeah music is the shock, the shake, the shit  
The needle in the groove, the grind, the grit  
My boyfriend is music 

It wasn't till about 1 mile later, a light bulb turned on in Sakura's head.

"Um, Dad? Where do I put Miko?" Haru sweat dropped anime style.

"You should have thought about that before we left!" He scolded.

"You should have thought about that before you offered!" She retorted. Haru snorted.

"What ever."

**He's making me lose it  
I'll sing along lalalalala  
My boyfriend is music  
He's making me lose it  
I'll sing along lalalalala  
Lalalalala  
I'll sing along lalalala  
My boyfriend is music  
He's making me lose it  
I'll sing along lalalala  
lalalalala**

Sakura looked around for a salution. Ther her eyes fell on her purse. Yet another light bulb flickered on.

"Aha!" She shouted and unzipped it. The teen arranged a few things and put her hanker chif in a bundle and set Miko in it. Haru looked over at it and sweat dropped.

"What do you think the teachers are going to say?" He asked and looked at Miko as she meowed with her head popped out of the bag.

"Shit!" Sakura whaled and took Miko oout. "That won't work." Because the only way she could hide Miko in her purse would be if she was to zip up the purse. And that's cruel.

**Bang, the boom the beat  
He's beatin' down the door to get to me  
You know that he's the shock, the shake, the shit  
The needle in the groove, the grind, the grit**

My boyfriend is bang, the boom, the beat  
He's beatin' down the door to get to me  
Yeah music is the shock, the shake, the shit  
The needle in the groove, the grind, the grit  
My boyfriend is grit  
My boyfriend is grit  
My boyfriend is music

Sakura got an evil grin on her face. She turned around mischievously and stuck Miko in an unthinkable place. Down her shirt.

Turning back around, she grinned and focused her eyes on the road. The school was coming into view. Haru looked over at her and raised an eyebrow as he pulled up to the curb at the high school.

"Where's Miko?" He asked. Sakura opened the door and stepped outside. She laid her arm on the the top of the car and leaned in towards her dad.

"Just a hint Haru." She began to speak. "Miko will know if a guys looking down my shirt." And with that she slammed the door.

Oh trust me, Haru got the hint and began hitting on the window.

"Fakura! Ooman't! Omooooooo!" Was what his muffled voice sounded like through the police car window. Sakura couldn't help but stiffle a laugh. In translation that was, "Sakura! You can't! Nooooooo!"

She quickened her pace as she noticed no students were outside, which meant class had already started. And being late on the first day had **never **been a good first impression. Bursting open the doors Sakura reached a hand in her purse and pulled out a white booklet. It read, "Laguna Beach High School Student Hand Book.' She flipped to the first page and read her first class. 'Room 101, Social Studies with Kakashi Hatake.'

Sakura looked from side to side, her hair following her every movement. On the door next to her she grimaced to notice that was only class room number 1.

She looked ahead and saw a stair case and ran for it, her white stelletos clacking against the concrete floor as she sprinted. She attempted to climb the stairs, but heard a crack on the 2nd to last step. She muttered a few profanities. Sakura could have swore some one shouted, "Timber!!!" As her white heal broke.

Her slimb figure tumbled backwards and her body went flying down the stair case. Thank god she stopped her fall half way. Sakura picked herself up and blew the pink hair out of her face. She took of both of her shoes and ran up the stairs, all at the same time trying to make sure Miko didn't claw the crap out of her boobs, which she had done when she fell.

Sakura looked around at the top once she finished the obstacle. Next to her read 'room 101' in black writing. She sighed with relief and walked over to it.

Her pale hand met the cold door knob and she began to turn it, once she succeeded and opened the door, all eyes were on her. There was a man at the teacher's desk with grey hair and an eye patch. She gave them all a cheeky grin.

"Um, hi?" She laughed nervously and walked in further.

The teacher raised an eyebrow.

"Are you the new student?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Good. My name is Kakashi Hatake. Tell the class a little bit about yourself." He stated. She nodded lightly and turned to the class. She could tell this school might not be much different from the others. The guys were already drooling.

"Well, hello, my name is…"

"Meow!" She was interrupted. She looked down at her low cut shirt and down between her breasts. Miko was meowing. A few chuckles escaped the students.

"My name is…"

"Meow." Miko's meow escaped again. She glared at Miko.

"Holy crap dude! She's glaring at her boobs!" She heard one guy tell his friend in the front row of desks.

"I know! It's hot!" He replied and they both gave each other a high five. Sakura's eyebrow twitched and she took a deep breath.

"Mynameissakuraharunoandimfromtokyoandenjoysingingandtennis." She spoke

"Meow." And yet Miko's meow was still heard. Sakura's cheeks turned a tint of pink and she trotted to the nearest empty desk. All at the same time hearing many whistles from the guys.

She sat down and noticed that many girls were glaring at her.

"Haruno." Sakura heard the dark monotone voice that sadly enough she recognized.

"Neh? Uchiha?!" She yelled and looked at him with disbelief. The students around them were now socializing with each other and Kakashi was reading.

"Meow!" Miko called again. Sakura laughed nervously again.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said.

"Heheh. You're probably wondering while my breasts are meowing, right, well, it's because I got this new automated bra from Victoria's Secret and it meows every 10...

"Meow."

"Seconds." She laughed and moved one of her boobs up with her hand, as if she had proof.

"What ever, Haruno."

The sound of a door opening turned Sakura's attention to the door that lead into the classroom. A head of long blonde hair came in.

"Hey people! What I miss?" The girl asked. She stopped in her tracks and looked at Sakura.

"Neh, forehead girl?!" She yelled across the room.

"Ino pig?!" Sakura shouted just as loud if not louder. Ino ran towards Sakura and enveloped her in a hug.

"OMG!!! I can't believe it's you!" She whaled. Sakura twitched a little but hugged back,

"MEOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" Miko's distressed cry rang out. Everyone stopped and turned, well, Ino just stopped. The orange blob of fur jumped out from Sakura's shirt and attacked a girl behind Ino and Sakura,

"Like, OMG!!!" The girl screamed and tried to pull Miko off of her face.

"Go kitty! GO!" Shouted Sasuke from his desk as he stood up. Everyone, even the cat and girl stopped and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke turned red and sat down.

"I meant, hn." And with that the attack commenced and Miko continued.

"Miko!!!" Sakura whaled and picked the kitten up by the scruff. "I'm so sorry!" Sakura yelled and sat down next to the girl who was attacked. The girl already had her possy around her doing her make up and hair.

"What ever bitch. I'll make sure my Daddy hears about this so we can have that demon killed." She barked back.

Sakura's eyebrows knitted.

"Well who's your Daddy?" She questioned.

"The creator of Toaster Stroodels." She replied and began to powder her nose. Sakura pretended to be shocked.

"Oh, well. I hate to break it to you little Miss animal abuser, but my Dad's the Laguna Beach Police Chief. So I suggest you not mention anything to your precious doe boy for a daddy." Sakura growled.

"Well, atleast I don't have talking boobs!" The girl retorted poorly.

"Atleast my face doesn't look like a ran over toaster stroodel!" Sakura countered.

Oh.

Shit.

The class gasped. The girl in front of Sakura whom had purple hair and brown eyes slapped her. Sakura looked taken aback. And before Sakura knew it, she had her hands around the purple haired bitch's neck and the two had commenced in the a cat fight.

**  
**


	3. Short Skirts And Norwegian Moms?

. : T e e n a g e r s : .

**. : C h a p t e r T h r e e : .**

. : S h o r t S k i r t s & N o r w e g i a n M o m s : .

Dragging her feet down the hallway, all Sakura could do was sigh. Just the first period had passed so far, this being social studies of course, and our favorite pink haired teen already felt like she had been hit by a truck. Getting in a fight with the purple haired bitch had been a bad idea. Sakura got the vibe that it wasn't the first time the girl had gotten in a cat fight, because she fought _back_.

Sakura's cheek was now bruised which made it turn an almost purplish tint, and she had a scratch on her throat from when the girl had taken out her manicure scissors and tried to cut her jugular vain. This ended up in the bitch getting a nice solid black eye, drop kick to the ass, and a big bruise under her mini-skirt to match.

Reaching in her purse, Sakura pulled out her LBC High notebook and checked her schedule. PE was her next class, and she was in no mood to run laps and do pushups what-so-ever foranyone. This was going to be one _hell _of a school day.

---

After a long walk across the school in between her two classes, the gym finally came into view. Sakura had decided that in the middle of this long walk that she should brush down her hair and stop slouching because people were looking at her funny. And first impressions matter. Especially if the PE teacher was gonna be an ass like her last one.

Walking into the gym was, odd, to say the least. Because instead of hearing the sounds of students mingling before class started, there was silence. And then came the weirdest thing yet:

"OOOOOWWWW GAGENOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFF AHHHHYEEEEYOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura heard some _thing _shout from across the gym. And before she knew it, a blur of green had shot in front of her with such speed her hair blew up when the thing stopped in front of her. Her hand was grasped by another and big circular eyes began looking up at hers.

"My youthful god is so great to me! He has delivered me a youthful goddess of youth to love my youthful self!" The _thing _who had made the weird noise ogled as he smothered Sakura's hand.

Blinking a few times, Sakura eyed the thing that was smothering her hand, and noticed it was a boy looking about her age. But _much _uglier. He had big white eyes with no iris and clumpy eyelashes that stuck out lick blocks along with black bowl cut hair that obviously had too much hair gel coated in it. Also, did I mention the inch thick eyebrows?

"Now my youthful goddess, my name is Lee! And I ask you one thing!" Sakura heard the boy shout, so she decided to wait to squeal. He got up close to her face. "Will you marry me?" And with that, he puckered his lips and attempted to kiss her. Blinking again, it took a second for it to sink in. And then it hit her.

"AHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed and fell backwards out of the green spandex dressed boys grasp.

Hitting the gym mat below her, Sakura flattened out to lay on her stomach and look around, which is when she noticed that the rest of the class was standing around and staring at the odd scene. She buried her face in her arms out of embarrassment.

"Haruno." She heard a dark voice say from above her. Taking a moment to look up, she saw none other than Sasuke Uchiha, who currently had his hand held out in front of her. "Get up." He ordered. Sakura curtly nodded and grabbed his hand without hesitation. In the background, Lee was crying dramatically and creating pools of tears all around the gym.

Sakura walked over with Sasuke to stand next to the other members of their class. She casually brushed herself off and stood up straight.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" She heard another odd voice shout. Looking ahead, yet _another _blur of green shot towards her, but stopped about 10 feet away and in front of the class. "I AM YOUR TEACHER GAI!" Their teacher who was dressed identically to Lee. Then the class spotted another form walking towards them. It was a woman with purple hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in black shorts and a white shirt. She stopped next to Gai as he continued to speak. "I WILL BE TEACHING THE YOUTHFUL MALE STUDENTS!" He whaled while running a hand through his also bowl cut hair.

"And I'm Anko." The purple haired woman spoke while lifting up her right arm and chewing on a toothpick. "I will be teaching the girls. Please separate into groups of girls on this side, and boys on the other side where the gym divides and Gai is jaywalking." She said calmly with a smirk. All the students turned their direction to the other side of the gym where Gai was now, who was indeed doing some weird turtle like jaywalk. He flashed the students a flashy grin and continued.

Once the two groups were starting to part, Ino sprinted towards Sakura.

"Sakura! I missed you!" She whaled and tackled her.

"Ow. Ino-pig, I'll need my arms to live a normal life, don't squeeze them off. And I was only gone for about 5 minutes." Sakura whined and stated as Ino hugged her tightly. Ino let go and smiled.

"I have to introduce you to my group after this, okay?" She said to her pink haired friend. Sakura nodded then looked at Anko who was about to speak.

"Now, girls. Every quarter we will be focusing on particular sports that are popular all over the US. For example, this quarter, we could do basketball, and next we could do skiing. But that is not the case." She explained. "For this first quarter, we will be working on tennis." Sakura felt her heart jump. This had been the best thing that had happened all day!

"Haruno." Anko stated and turned to the pink haired girl sternly. Sakura nodded signifying she heard her. "I know you're a good tennis player, d to the fact you've won the US Open 3 times, and have been featured in Japan's Sports Illustrated 2 times, you and someone else I choose will be demonstrating a correctly played tennis match today. I'm guessing you have you're tennis gear since you have practice today?" She questioned. Sakura's eye twitched. How the _hell _did Anko know she had practice today? Stalker much?

Sakura nodded unsurely. Anko smiled.

"Good." Then she turned to someone else on the other side of the group.

"Alexis." Anko said. "You will play against Sakura since you have won the US Open one time. And I know you have your stuff because your Mom told me you had practice today." Sakura followed Anko's gaze to someone she wouldn't have expected it to be.

The purple haired bitch.

Immediately Alexis and Sakura's eyes met and they began a glaring match from opposite sides of the gym. Electricity seemed to emanate from in between the two as flames formed in their eyes and glares intensified.

---

Only about 5 minutes passed till both Sakura and Alexis were out of the locker room and changed. Sakura was dressed in a black layered mini-skirt that went only about 5 inches below her waist line that had the American eagle emblem sewed in small at the bottom in white. Then she had on a black Aeropostale tank top that had 3 fourths of an inch thick straps and was low cut so that it revealed a little cleavage. Then to finish it off she had on black knee highs on that had two pink stripes at the top that matched her sketchers and a black sun visor that covered her forehead nicely.

Alexis was dressed in a white layered skirt identical to Sakura's but wasn't branded and from wal-mart, then she had on a white tank top with inch think straps and no design. And for footwear she had on normal low cut socks and a pair of purple pumas that matched her hair.

"Okay girls!" Anko's voice erupted through their side of the gym. "The tennis court is outside! Follow me!" She shouted and gestured to all the girls with her hand to follow her.

---

Seeing the outspread of green and white in front of her unlocked the eagerness that had been built in for so many months. So many months since Sakura had played tennis, she didn't want to think about. But being able to beat someone you hated and would be a decent rival all in would day would make up for it. Especially since she couldn't disappoint her new coach this afternoon after school ended.

The rest of the girls took a seat in the bleachers on the side of the court, while Anko sat in a beige metal chair next to the net out of the boundaries. Alexis and Sakura both took their places across from each other and got in the beginning stance. Anko turned around and lectured the girls quickly on what to look for in their form and action, then turned back to them.

Sweat dripped down Sakura's forehead from the heat wave that currently hovered over Laguna. Squinting her eyes, she began to glare at Alexis, who returned it with glee. She toyed with the yellow ball as she held it behind her back, kind of like the guys did before they pitched a baseball. Anko slowly brought the whistle to her mouth and took a huff of air. Sakura's emerald eyes shot from Anko, to Alexis, to the net dividing the court and began to plan her move. Now Anko's chapped lips had made contact with the whistle. It was only moments till the brass instrument made a loud squeak, and the game had commenced.

Sakura whipped the ball out from behind her and lightly threw it on the ground below her. Lifting her net up as the ball shot back up, she hit it with the black rack in her hands as if it was as easy as breathing. It shot across the court in a straight line and Alexis hit it back to the left side of the court on the opposite side.

The pink haired girl sprinted to the place where the ball was headed to and with one huge swing hit it back. The ball was now headed more narrow and lower. Alexis dove and attempted to hit it, but missed.

"One point for Haruno!" Anko shouted. Ino jumped up from the bleachers and screamed.

"Woo! Hell yeah Sakura! Show that purple haired bitch how tennis is played bad girl style!" The blonde whaled with a smile on her face. Sakura glanced over to notice that two other girls were sitting next to her, brown and dark blue haired girls to be exact. Sakura guessed that these girls were the rest of Ino's "group."

"Anko! That bitch cheated!" Alexis shouted from across the court. Anko just raised an eyebrow.

"How?" She questioned. Alexis snuck over next to Anko and pulled something out from under her shirt. It was a 20 dollar bill.

"Let's say I give you this 20 and Haruno cheated?" She bribed. Anko swatted Alexis' hand away.

"Just because you did that Smith, Haruno gets to serve again." Anko stated flatly. Alexis glared and stomped back over to her spot. Anko tossed the ball over to Sakura. And so began round 2.

Sakura changed her hitting hand so it was different from her last. Now she would throw the ball down with her left, and mainly use her right to hit. (A/N: She hit with her left last time.) A smirk spread across Sakura's face as an evil gleam as shone across her face. Anko's whistle blew once again, and she tossed the ball down. With much force, Sakura hit the ball and it shot across the court in the blink of an eye, not giving Alexis anytime to even hold her racket up. Thus, it hit the purple haired bitch square in the face.

The whole scene seemed to go in slow motion. Alexis falling back with a yellow ball implanted in her face, spit flying out from the corners of her mouth, and arms raised as her body went limp in the air. Her body hit the floor of court with a thump.

"Try and get your plastic surgeon to fix _that _one." Sakura chuckled.

"AW FUCK!!!!" Alexis' screechy voice whaled. And by now all of the boys were standing around the fence at the court laughing and staring. Alexis ripped the yellow ball off of her face and threw it to the side. "You little BITCH!! YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH MESSING WITH ALEXIS SMITH?!" She roared as she stomped towards Sakura. By this time, everyone had shut up and were staring in horror at what might happen to the pink haired girl.

Once within two feet of Sakura, Alexis pulled back her arm and threw and un-expected punch at Sakura's face, which sadly enough didn't miss. Sakura flew back and hit the fence which was 7 feet away. A drop of blood trickled down from the corner of Sakura's face as she parted her lips into a smile. She got up without hesitation and stumbled over to Alexis. Now her smile was an ear to ear grin. Sakura cocked her head in a cheery manor that did nothing but scare the shit out of Alexis. She did the same as Alexis and punched the purple haired bitch in the face who fell on the ground.

"Now you really do look like a run over toaster strudel." Sakura chuckled as she hovered above her.

"Anko! Aren't you gonna do something?" One of the girls yelled from the bleachers.

"Hell no!" Anko replied as she leaned forwards on her chair and supported her elbows on her knees. "This is better than Pay-Per-View!"

Back behind the fence, Sasuke was staring in amazement.

'_Holy shit!' _He thought to himself.

"Oh my god bastard! You live next to _her_?" A blonde haired blue eyed boy shouted from behind him.

"Yeah, dumb ass. I do. What's your point?" He snapped back.

"She's hot and hates Alexis! Really hot and really hates Alexis! She's your dream girl!" The blonde whaled and swooned at his last sentence.

"Riiiight." Sasuke said sarcastically "That will **never **happen Naruto." Then he paused and thought to himself for a moment.

'_Right?' _

---

Going back to the fight against Sakura and Alexis, the purple haired bitch was

still on the ground, but conscious. Suddenly said girl began to chuckle. Sakura gave her a confused look.

"You really think Haruno, that I'm that pathetic?" Alexis questioned with a glare. Sakura didn't reply but glared back. "If so, then you thought wrong." She chuckled. And then in the blink of an eye Alexis swiped her leg under Sakura and caught her foot, which made her fall. Then she walked over to the Sakura and climbed on top of her and slowly eased her arms around Sakura's neck in an almost seductive manor. Basically, Alexis was strangling and straddling poor Sakura at the same time.

"Oh yeah! Take your top off!" They heard one of the guys shout from behind the fence. Now it was Sakura's turn.

"You really think that _I'm _that pathetic?" She mocked. Alexis kept the same expression. "If so, then _you _were wrong." Sakura croaked with a smirk in Alexis' exact words. Alexis felt a sharp pain in her side as Sakura lifted her leg up and kicked her in the abdomen. The purple haired girl squeaked a fell over. Sakura slowly got up and brushed herself off as Alexis embraced her side on the ground.

"I think we should stop there. Or someone will end up dead." Sakura snickered and walked off the other direction.

And as if on queue, the bell rang. A roar of applause erupted for Sakura. She only smiled and waved to everyone with a wide smile, considering the fact she had a black and bruised up face. But the black eye wasn't too visible to say the least. Ino jogged over to Sakura and locked arms with her.

"So, I didn't know my little friend from pre-school was a famous athlete." She pretended to be offended.

"We just never got to talk." Sakura replied. Ino nodded.

"Anyway, are you having hot or cold lunch?" Her blonde headed friend questioned.

"Why? It's only 3rd period." Sakura replied.

"No dumb ass. You and Alexis spent your last 2 periods before lunch beating the shit out of each other. Therefore, we shall eat!" Ino declared. This of course got a rise out of Sakura, who giggle a little.

"Fine. But I have hot. Does the lunch here move like the nasty stuff at my last school?"

---

After a long few minutes of waiting in line for lunch and being introduce to the rest of Ino's group, Sakura could sit down and eat in peace. Well, that is until her brain kicked in.

"HOLY SHIT! WHERE'S MIKO?!" Sakura whaled and shot up from the lunch table. Ino dropped the fork she was eating with.

"Well, about that…" Ino said nervously.

"YOU KNEW MY CAT WAS MISSING AND I JUST NOW REMEMBER AND YOU NEVER BOTHERED TO TELL ME?" Sakura shouted. Her blonde friend just nodded.

"Sounds about right." She replied.

"Okay! Everyone!" Sakura directed this to the people she was sitting with, being the new people she met, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, TenTen, Hinata, then Sasuke and Ino whom she already knew. "My kitten Miko is missing! I don't give a shit if you hate cats, but because you met me, you must suffer the consequences and help me! She is an orange like red Abyssinian kitten who can fit in the palm of your hand! Now, commence the search!" She demanded.

-pause-

No one moved. Sakura let a low growl reverberate from her throat.

"You know what. Fine. I'm not going to ask Ino for help because I'm pissed off at her, therefore Sasuke is coming with me because I don't know any of you very well." She turned to Sasuke. He glared at her.

"What makes you think I'm coming?" He sneered.

"Because Uchiha," Sakura began. "I have blackmail." She lied. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"And what might that be?" He questioned. Sakura drew a blank. Shit. He wasn't gullible like the others. She had to come up with something fast.

"I know what you do in your pool at night!" She blurted out. Everyone stared at Sasuke. Sasuke stared at Sakura. Sakura stared back at Sasuke. And Neji stared at cheese.

"Cheese. So enigmatic…" He mumbled.

"Let's go find that kitten!" Sasuke yelled while grabbing Sakura's wrist and

pulling her out of the cafeteria. Wind passed the two as they whipped through the crowded cafeteria quickly as Sakura was dragged along hopelessly. Once the doors shut behind them, signaling that no one could here them, Sasuke stopped. He whirled around to face her.

"Why'd you lie?" He questioned.

Shit.

She wouldn't answer. Sasuke put an arm next to her on the wall and cornered her.

"Why?" He repeated a little louder. Sakura looked down with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I… I just want to find Miko." She explained with sadness in her eyes. "But if you don't want to help me, I can look through this 6 story school by myself." She said in monotone. Sasuke's hair clouded his face and he felt a shadow overcome him. Talk about guilt trip.

"Fine. I want to anyway. I'll do anything to help you find your cat." He sighed. "Just don't be sad, ok?"

'**WHOA! Mr. Stoic has FEELINGS?'**

'_Meh? Who the hell are you?'_

'**Genius, who do you think I am?'**

'_Um, I don't know. My Mom?' _

'**Um, no. I'm you… I mean… my name is Ivan Skippendellar.' **

'_Ivan Skippendellar?'_

'**Yeahhhh. I'm Norwegian.' **

'_So… let me get this straight. You're my Norwegian Mom named Ivan Skippendellar?' _

'**No! I'm not your Mom! But you got the rest right.'**

'_What ever, but what were you saying about my feelings?'_

'**You have feelings for her!'**

'_Aw hell no! I've known her for 2 days!'_

'**Fine. Stay in denial.'**

Sasuke shook Ivan Skippendellar from his deranged mind quickly.

"Are you okay Sasuke?" Sakura asked, noticing she was still cornered.

"Uh yeah." He replied and removed his hand from the wall.

"So where does Miko like to hide, usually?" He asked.

"Well, he loves being around my Dad's pool. So do you have one here?" She questioned. He nodded.

"Just down that hall" He pointed to a hallway to the side of them. And there, in the middle, was a little orange blob sleeping.

"MIKO!!!" Sakura squealed and sprinted towards the cat. Miko's eyes shot opened and he jumped up and ran down the hallway. "STOP!!!!" She whaled. Miko squeezed through the half open door that lead to their Olympic sized pool. Puka was bolting for it.

Sakura and Sasuke followed the small kitten into the room. Puka stopped at the edge of the large blue pool. He looked down as if unsure of what he was going to do. Sakura burst through the door. And that was Miko's queue to jump in. A small splash was heard and Sakura screamed. "SHIT!" She began running. She threw off her Sketchers and moved up to her skirt and slid it down, causing Sasuke to blush madly and act like he wasn't looking, even though he was.

Then Sakura reached her tank top and threw that off as well. She was wearing underneath a pair of red Victoria's Secret underwear that had a lingerie like lining, and then a red IPEX bra. She jumped in the pool without hesitation. Sasuke heard the splash and waited for her to come up within the next few seconds.

But that didn't happen. At first he was like, whatever. But then, 30 seconds came, and then 40. And then he got worried. He jogged over to the edge of the pool, Sakura was swimming to the top of the 18 foot end and coming towards him. He reached his hand out and grabbed hers once it broke the surface. With all his strength he pulled the pink haired girl up and out of the pool. She had the small kitten in her hand, and it wasn't looking to well at all.

She collapsed onto him while gasping for her breath and taking occasional glances at the damp fur ball in her hand. Sasuke held her up as she fought to not pass out. All he could think at the time being what would have happened had he not come.

Sakura's breath eventually slowed after about a minute and she got back control. Immediately she looked over at Miko who was in her hand. She gasped and held the kitten in both of her hands and pressed a little on Miko's chest. Finally after about 30 seconds of doing so Miko starting coughing up water. A full fledge smile spread across Sakura's face as she saw the life flow back into the 6 month old kitten. She squealed with delight and hugged the kitten to her cold body. Sakura let herself lean back into Sasuke, who at the time gave her a weird look.

"You mention this to nobody." She stated. He nodded.

"Fine with me." He agreed. In fact, he didn't mind her presence at all.

---

"You didn't need to give me your sweater." Sakura complained as she walked through the parking lot with Sasuke at her side.

"And have you walking through the school half naked? Yeah. Right." He said sarcastically. Sakura sighed.

"You know Uchiha." She said as she turned her head to face him. "You're nice to be around when you're not so emotionless and argumentative." The Haruno girl added.

"Psht. Thanks." Sasuke spoke yet again with sarcasm. "But seriously. Is your step-dad going to kill me if he sees you in just your bra, underwear, and knee high socks and wet and me dry and dropping you off?" He questioned.

"No. And you can just ignore him if he does get mad." She replied.

"And are you sure the teachers aren't going to kill me for ditching my last 4 periods?" Sakura asked.

"No. My family owns the school." Was his answer.

"Cool. And also, about the Dad thing, don't be surprised if he says some weird stuff to you. Him and my Mom have a favorite saying." She spoke up.

"And what's that?"

"Don't rape my daughter."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I know updates aren't the fastest, but I like this chapter! Bitch fights, a little romance, humor, drama, and violence all in one! This took me 4 hours straight on a school night. So y'all better be thankful. My other chapters on my other fics will hopefully be up soon. DTR next probably. The reason this one has so many moods, is because I'm on my period. And the mood swings are driving me INSANE! But I am arch enemies with a girl named Alexis. We got in a cat fight REALLY bad once. She bit me, I pulled her hair, she slammed my head against a wall, I slammed her head against a table and kicked her, and we both went to the principle's office. And in the middle of my are period! LOL. Please review! I need someone to tell I write well, I'm losing faith in myself. :( **


End file.
